


Les barbes maudites

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Computer Jokes, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avec l'aide du vaillant Norton et de la bonne fée Marie Sophie Noémie, que vous pouvez appeler MSN, notre courageux héros Route affrontera le cruel et barbu Blaster pour sauver la princesse Ada... Conte de fées très stupide avec blagues informatiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les barbes maudites

Il était une fois un petit village tel qu'on n'en avait jamais connu de plus tranquille. Ses habitants, après avoir fini leur travail du jour, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à boire, à embrasser les filles ou les garçons, et à jouer aux cartes, voire au solitaire, au démineur, ou à d'autres jeux complexes dont seul le Grand Sage local connaissait le détail des règles. /home, appelait-on ce lieu, et tout le monde y vivait heureux.

Il n'y avait qu'un petit garçon, à qui il arrivait souvent de regarder la route en poussant de grands soupirs. On aurait pu le surnommer "Regarde-la-route-en-poussant-de-grands-soupirs", ou bien, les enfants et même les adultes manquant souvent de courage pour les mots de plus de trois syllabes, on aurait pu abréger cela en "Soupirs", "Poussant", "Pou" ou même "RLREPDGS". Mais il se trouve que, par les hasards des probabilités, son surnom avait finalement été "Route".

Ce qui, franchement, aurait pu être pire.

Quand il atteignit l'âge d'homme, Route alla voir le Grand Sage de /home, et lui exposa son problème. Il voulait voyager, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas sentir le vent sur son visage, de ne pas trouver au bout de son chemin l'aventure, les loups qui lui croquaient les pieds et les dragons qui s'égaraient dans sa chemise.

Le Grand Sage Man était un homme bon et compréhensif, quoique un peu verbeux parfois. Après avoir conté une histoire longue et fastidieuse, mais qui au moins rétablissait certaines vérités fondamentales sur la taille des dragons, il regarda Route dans les yeux, de très près, car il était un peu myope et ne voulait pas rater l'impression qu'il allait produire.

"Réjouis-toi, fier marcheur, car je vais t'aider ! Tu veux visiter des pays lointains, et tu y affronteras sans doute de multiples dangers. Mais tu ne seras pas démuni face à eux ! Regarde cet objet (mauve, et orné d'enluminures d'un goût discutable) : c'est une baguette magique qui se transmet dans ce village depuis des générations ! Elle sert à invoquer des daemons qui viendront à ton aide en cas de coup dur ! Mais attention : une fois que tu auras réussi et que tu seras riche, célèbre et bien coiffé, il faudra venir nous la rapporter. Ce n'est qu'un prêt..."

Il marmonna ensuite quelques phrases dans sa barbe sur le taux d'intérêt, mais Route ne les entendit pas, tellement il était occupé à sauter partout de joie. Il embrassa le vieux Man sur sa longue barbe et sur ses lunettes, et lui jura de revenir plus tard, héroïque, fier et sans avoir perdu l'objet mauve et orné d'enluminures d'un goût discutable.

(Route l'appellerait baguette magique quand il l'aurait surpris à faire de la magie.)

Le jour de son départ, tout le monde vint lui faire de grands adieux et agiter son mouchoir blanc. La tristesse de son départ était compensée par la certitude qu'ils avaient de le revoir en vie et par la joie de le voir si heureux. Sans compter le propriétaire de la barrière où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour regarder la route, qui se réjouissait en son coeur du ralentissement de l'usure de sa propriété.

C'est le coeur léger qu'il s'aventura sur son chemin, le sac à dos rempli de sandwiches, à sa ceinture accroché l'objet mauve et orné d'enluminures d'un goût discutable.

Il chemina longuement, par des chemins poussiéreux, verglacés, escarpés, ou infestés de mauvaises herbes piquantes. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans un village, il demandait si on avait ici en réserve de l'aventure, avec éventuellement quelques monstres en cerise sur le gateau. A chaque fois, on essayait de l'appâter avec des charmantes jeunes filles, des travaux des champs et de la franche camaraderie, mais on finissait toujours par lui avouer que non, on ne connaissait pas cela ici, et on en était bien content.

Alors il repartait.

Un jour, sortant d'une forêt particulièrement sombre et remplie de champignons qui lui avaient donné mal au ventre, il se réjouit de trouver des traces de civilisation sous la forme d'une petite chaumière. Il frappa, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Il eut pourtant l'impression d'entendre une faible voix.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il bruyamment en poussant la porte. Dans l'unique pièce, il y avait un lit, dans lequel était couché un homme. Du moins, cela ressemblait à un homme, car son visage était affligé d'une barbe noire et hirsute (quelqu'un de poli aurait peut-être pensé "orné d'une barbe", mais c'était au-delà du degré d'hypocrisie que Route pouvait porter en lui).

"Ne... me... touchez... pas..." murmura péniblement l'homme.

Route, ayant l'esprit de contradiction assez peu développé, ne le toucha effectivement pas. Le fait qu'il n'en ait pas spécialement envie aidait certainement.

"Je... suis... malade... antidote... famille royale... explications..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, brave homme, s'ils ont effectivement un antidote, je vous en rapporterai !" s'exclama Route. Ce n'était pas encore un dragon à affronter, mais c'était déjà une petite aventure, mine de rien !

La ville à laquelle le menait son chemin semblait en deuil ; de grands drapeaux noirs pendaient aux fenêtres. Ou alors, les encodages étaient différents ici, et cela signifiait qu'on était partis pour une semaine de nouba terrible. Route n'avait pas assez voyagé pour trouver de vrais dragons, mais certainement assez pour tomber sur ce genre de quiproquos embarrassants, parfois. Différences culturelles, tout ça.

Mais les rues étaient presque vides, ce qui semblait infirmer l'hypothèse de la nouba.

Il se perdit plusieurs fois en suivant les poteaux indicateurs qui indiquaient le palais royal, et décida finalement de s'y rendre en ne perdant pas des yeux ce qui ressemblait à une haute tour payée des fortunes à l'architecte. Cette stratégie sembla mieux marcher, et en peu de temps, il arriva au palais, qui était un superbe bâtiment blanc percé de grandes fenêtres dans tous les murs.

Le garde portait une barbe noire et hirsute, et ses traits avaient l'air tout aussi laids que celui de l'homme pauvre croisé dans la chaumière. D'un autre côté, pour un garde censé repousser les gens, cela pouvait être un atout professionnel.

Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas être d'humeur repousseuse, et quand Route annonça "Je viens voir la famille royale au sujet de la maladie.", il le laissa entrer, et même lui indiqua le chemin.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas nécessaire, car déjà, deux inconnus venaient à lui.

Le plus grand d'entre eux portait de riches vêtements, avait un port de tête noble, et une barbe noire et hirsute qui cachait miséricordieusement un visage qui semblait assez peu engageant.

L'autre portait une longue robe à volants, un corsage qui remontait de fort jolis petits seins, et un visage fort laid dissimulé par une barbe noire et hirsute.

C'est à ce moment que Route commença à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

"Vous avez tous le même visage, dans ce pays !" s'exclama-t-il, inspiré.

La reine - ou du moins, la personne que Route avait identifié comme la reine - éclata alors en sanglots, tandis que son époux mettait notre héros au courant de la terrible vérité. Un cruel sorcier nommé Blaster avait lancé sur le pays une terrible malédiction. On l'attrapait en entrant en contact avec quelqu'un qui était déjà touché. Le premier symptome était d'avoir exactement le même visage que le lanceur de la malédiction. Puis les malades, surtout s'ils étaient faibles, voyaient leurs mouvements se ralentir, et finissaient plongés dans un profond coma, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot.

Si on coupait la barbe, elle repoussait en quelques heures, ce qui avait accordé au pays une place prédominante sur le marché de la brosse à poils durs, mais était dramatique pour tout le reste, aussi bien pour le nombre de gens collés au lit que pour la baisse dramatique du taux de natalité.

La princesse elle-même, la blonde Ada, avait été frappée par le mal. En effet, au début, la famille royale avait tout fait pour soigner l'étrange épidémie, sans en connaître encore le mode de transmission. D'ailleurs la princesse, qui était une alchimiste fort compétente (quand elle pouvait bouger, s'entend), avait réussi à trouver un remède ; malheureusement, pour le compléter, il fallait y ajouter des poils de la barbe originelle du grand sorcier.

Et comme Blaster vivait, comme son syndicat de mages noirs l'imposait, dans un vieux château au coeur d'une sombre forêt peuplée de bêtes féroces, personne encore n'avait réussi à ramener cet élément miracle.

Route avait compris dès les premiers mots que c'était sa Quête d'aller chercher des poils de barbe du méchant sorcier Blaster et de guérir les habitants du royaume sinistré. Cependant, comme il détestait interrompre les gens, surtout quand ils étaient de sang royal, il ne le manifesta pas tout de suite. Aussi, ils lui montrèrent la princesse souffrante, son corps frêle et son ignoble barbe noire, puis pour faire bonne mesure ils lui firent voir un portrait qui avait été fait peu de temps avant l'épidémie.

Si Route n'avait pas été convaincu dès le départ que donner à l'univers entier le visage du sorcier était une mauvaise idée, cela aurait été le grain de sable qui fait déborder le vase. Ada avait eu un adorable petit visage aux joues fraîches et roses, et la guérir était une nécessité pour n'importe quelle personne ayant un peu de sens de l'esthétique.

Quand le roi et la reine laissèrent entendre que peut-être, si le sauveur de la princesse lui plaisait, il serait temps d'organiser un mariage, notre héros oublia tous ses principes de politesse.

"Ne craignez rien !" s'exclama-t-il, "je braverai les monstres de la forêt noire et je vous ramènerai les poils de barbe du sorcier, j'en réponds !"

Le roi et la reine lui firent mille effusions, sans le toucher toutefois parce qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement crétins, et lui indiquèrent le chemin de la forêt en question, ce qui n'était pas un luxe, car Route manqua se perdre rien qu'à trouver la porte de sortie.

Ce n'est qu'à moitié chemin que notre héros se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de monstre (ce qui, d'ailleurs, était une des bases de sa quête), et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment on le brave, et plus si absence d'affinités.

Aussi, en désespoir de cause et parce que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, il agita son objet mauve et orné d'enluminures d'un goût discutable.

En jaillit ce qui devait très certainement être un daemon, d'après ce qu'avait dit le vieux sage Man. Et comme il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'aspect magique de l'objet, du moins assez magique pour faire jaillir de lui une créature d'un volume largement supérieur au sien et pas gonflable non plus, Route supposa qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point aussi.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas que les apparences parlassent pour lui. La créature était un petit (comme dans pas humain, pas comme dans pas très grande) brin de femme rondouillette, portant dans le dos des ailes de papillon rouges, jaunes, vertes et bleues.

"Bonjour mon petit." dit-elle, et à cause des considérations susmentionnées qu'il avait fait sur sa taille, Route trouva ce surnom quelque peu abusif. "Je suis la bonne fée Marie-Sophie-Noémie. Tu peux m'appeler MSN."

"Bonjour, bonne fée." dit Route qui ne se sentait pas immédiatement enclin à utiliser un surnom aussi ridicule tant que ce n'était qu'un droit et pas une obligation. "Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide."

"Aucun problème, mon petit !"

"Merci beaucoup. Sauriez-vous me donner une arme pour affronter les monstres de la forêt ?"

"Ah non ! Ca ne rentre pas dans mes attributions."

Plutôt que de jouer aux devinettes, Route choisit d'être direct : "Quelles sont vos attributions ?"

"Je mets les gens en contact ! Toutes les personnes que tu peux imaginer vouloir rencontrer peuvent devenir tes amis !"

Route réfléchit longuement à l'utilité de la chose, puis reprit "He bien, bonne fée, seriez-vous assez aimable pour me mettre en contact avec des gens intéressés par la chasse aux monstres dans les forêts profondes et le sauvetage de princesses ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Route allait demander par quel moyen se ferait le contact et s'il y aurait besoin de papier à lettres quand un adolescent maigre apparut devant lui.

"Kikoo, moi j'suis Louis-Olivier Laurent, lol."

"Bonjour." répondit Route, assez satisfait par l'arrangement. "Dites-moi, seriez-vous prêt à m'accompagner chasser le monstre dans une forêt profonde ? Il s'agit de délivrer une princesse..."

"Comme que tu causes bizarre, toi ! Euh, tu parlais de quoi, au fait ?"

"Aller chasser des monstres, vaincre un méchant et sauver une princesse !" s'exclama Route.

"Tu veux dire, le faire, pas juste en causer ? Tu s'rais pas un peu taré, toi ?"

Route soupira, et demanda à MSN si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, elle pouvait renvoyer quelqu'un à tout moment, lui demander de ne jamais revenir, ou en faire venir d'autres, et ceci jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit ; comme elle était serviable ! Mais le problème est que les rencontres se passèrent à peu près toutes de la même façon.

"Bonne fée MSN," commença précautionneusement Route à bout de patience, comme si utiliser son surnom pouvait la rendre plus efficace, "pourriez-vous me mettre en contact avec des gens qui ne sont pas des boulets ?"

"Ah non. Enfin peut-être, mais je n'ai pas les critères de sélection nécessaire. C'est à toi de voir, mon petit."

D'elle émanait une aura d'amour universel et de satisfaction qui rendait certes très bien sur une bonne fée, mais qui pouvait être un peu déplacée en la circonstance. Route soupira.

"He bien, essayons encore."

Le nouvel arrivant était un homme un peu plus âgé que Route, aux cheveux blonds en désordre, au visage éclairé par un grand sourire ravi et un rien débile.

"Salut, moi c'est Norton McAfee !"

"Mon nom est Route." dit simplement notre héros. Puis, comme il s'était lassé des discussions interminables qui ne faisaient que révéler une incompréhension profonde, il demanda directement "Alors, ça te dirait de sauver une princesse ?"

L'autre homme le regarda un instant, puis demanda, avec un sourire encore plus idiot qu'auparavant, si c'était possible : "Tu es une princesse à sauver ?"

"Non." Route commençait à croire qu'il avait épuisé son quota de soupirs pour toute une vie.

"Dommage." Le ton joyeux du dénommé Norton démentait quelque peu ses paroles.

"Mais je sais où il y en a une." rajouta Route par acquis de conscience.

"C'est vrai ? Youpi ! Quand c'est qu'on y va ?"

Peut-être le cas n'était-il pas encore désespéré. Ou peut-être Route avait-il subi une douloureuse expérience pendant le reste de l'après-midi qui avait changé ses standards sur ce qui était désespéré ou pas.

"Tu sais te battre, au moins ?"

"Certainement ! Quand je suis monté sur mon fier destrier Spybot, et armé de ma lance Avast, rien de maléfique sous le ciel ne peut m'échapper !" Il semblait pressé d'en découdre, et Route eut l'intuition que cela pouvait se voir aussi à l'état de ses chaussettes.

"Et ils sont... ?"

"Je peux les faire venir à l'instant !" s'exclama la bonne fée MSN, manifestement ravie de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Route considéra Norton. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Enfin, il en était presque sûr.

"On y va ensemble ?" demanda-t-il.

Norton leva les bras avec enthousiasme, et sauta au cou de Route. "Youpi ! Je crois que c'est le début d'une longue amitié !"

Route ne contesta pas, même si les données lui semblaient nettement insuffisantes pour statuer si vite.

Quand la bonne fée MSN eut apporté le matériel demandé, elle rentra dans la baguette magique de Route en leur souhaitant bonne chance, et ils cheminèrent ensemble quelque temps, Norton sur son cheval au pas, Route marchant à côté de lui. Cela ne le gênait pas (du moins, tant qu'un Spybot aussi enthousiaste que son maître ne se mettait pas à partir au galop en caracolant juste pour le fun). Il avait pris l'habitude de marcher, depuis le temps.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter en croupe ?" lui demanda Norton pour la quarante-douzième fois. Route refusa poliment, pour un nombre de fois égal.

"Au fait, elle est enfermée où, cette princesse qu'on doit sauver ?"

Route expliqua que même si cette expédition était destinée à sauver une princesse, la jeune fille elle-même ne se trouvait pas à leur lieu de destination, retenue prisonnière d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'agissait juste d'une étape intermédiaire, où on trouvait l'ingrédient manquant de l'antidote.

Norton sembla confondu et admiratif devant la complexité d'un tel plan.

Mais la forêt devenait plus dense, et au moment où ils avaient cessé de s'y attendre, surgit devant eux un gigantesque renard de feu.

Route eut le temps de se rendre compte que même si son pelage, par un étrange miracle de la symbiose, n'enflammait pas les arbres, il était si brûlant qu'on en sentait déjà le souffle sur son front. Ses griffes et ses dents étaient désagréablement pointues, son sourire déplaisant, et on ne pouvait pas dire que Route avait peur, non - mais il comprenait mieux l'idée de poussée d'adénaline, d'un coup.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'improviser un plan ou même de se planquer derrière des buissons, Norton avait abaissé sa lance, et se lançait sur la créature en criant "Taiaut, taiaut !"

Le renard s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Route eut même un peu pitié de lui, dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Le reste dudit organe était réquisitionné pour constater qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée d'inviter Norton à se joindre à lui, et aussi pour faire articuler à sa bouche une phrase constatant les compétences au combat de son allié, et même pour sauter un peu en rond.

Les règles de la politesse - à moins que ce fussent celles de l'hypocrisie villageoise - que Route avait apprises quand il étaient petit stipulaient bien qu'on gardait les choses désagréables qu'on pense de ses voisins pour soi, mais que par contre, quand on a un compliment à leur faire, on le fait.

Cela fit éclater Norton d'un rire bête. Bien sûr, cela semblait être sa réaction à environ 80% des stimuli externes, aussi cela ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose, mais déjà, c'était une bonne base.

Norton eut maintes autres occasions de prouver sa valeur, combattant d'autres renards de feu, mais aussi les autres espèces qui rodaient dans ces forêts, chevaux de Troie, chats yahoo, ou oiseaux-tonnerre.

Enfin, le noir donjon du (noir aussi, sans doute pour l'harmonie des couleurs) sorcier Blaster apparut devant leurs yeux à la sortie d'une clairière, tordu et menaçant.

"Normalement," murmura Route, "à ce moment, dans les contes de fées, on a rencontré une fourmi qui nous a donné le pouvoir de se transformer en elle, on entre et on trouve sa femme, et on lui demande d'arracher trois poils de sa barbe... mais je n'ai pas rencontré de fourmi, et d'autre part je ne sais pas s'il est marié. A voir sa tête et l'état de sa maison, j'en doute."

"Si on rentrait, qu'on lui cassait la gueule, et qu'on lui coupait tous les poils de barbe ?" suggéra Norton.

Route considéra ce plan simple et peu subtil, et conclut qu'il était excellent.

"Il ne faut pas le laisser te toucher, sinon tu seras infecté aussi." rappela-t-il au cas où Norton aurait oublié, ou au cas où il aurait négligé de lui dire en premier lieu, mieux valait tard que jamais. Norton se contenta d'agiter joyeusement Avast dans les airs, qui était effectivement une très bonne stratégie en même temps qu'un objet pointu.

Ils laissèrent Spybot dans la forêt, parce que de toute façon ce château était le genre à avoir des escaliers qui font mal aux pieds rien que d'y penser. Et, sur une idée de Route, ils coupèrent des branches qu'ils portèrent au-dessus de leur tête, pour ne pas être trop repérables, du moins pas par un seul coup d'oeil discret dans la grande étendue herbeuse qui entourait la tour.

Ils entrèrent effectivement dans le château sans aucun dommage.

C'est là que les choses se gatèrent.

Quatre gardes, portant tous la barbe hirsute que Route avait appris à reconnaître avec une certaine quantité d'armes cliquetantes dessous, étaient en train de jouer aux cartes dès le hall d'entrée, sans même qu'on ait une toute petite chance de les rater en choisissant le couloir de gauche au lieu de celui de droite.

Et bien sûr, quand ils virent arriver ces buissons ambulants, ils se jetèrent sur eux, l'épée à la main droite, la main gauche nue levée aussi en une inquiétante menace de contagion.

Et Norton se jeta sur les gardes.

Et Route, pas trop.

Il empêcha le premier garde de le toucher en lui balançant au front son déguisement d'arbre, branches dans lesquelles on s'empêtrait incluses. Mais cela ne dura, bien sûr, que quelques instants. En désespoir de cause, et parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il agita sa baguette magique, même s'il doutait que la bonne fée MSN pût faire quoi que ce soit pour lui en ce moment.

Heureusement, la baguette était plus efficace qu'il l'avait cru, et en surgit cette fois une créature qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un daemon. Grande, velue, cornue, elle s'avança vers le garde qui recula en réaction.

Les choses s'annonçaient bien.

Sauf que, avant même que qui que ce soit ait touché qui que ce soit (si on exceptait Norton et ses adversaires, mais Route espéraient qu'on lui pardonnerait de mettre l'observation de ce combat-là en tâche de fond), le démon s'effondra à terre dans un grand vacarme, sans plus bouger, et se dissout dans l'air.

Une voix sortit de la baguette magique "Le démon pppd est mort de façon inattendue."

C'était bien le moment de le préciser.

En désespoir de cause, Route se saisit d'une des branches d'arbre. Mais avant que le garde, qui venait de profiter d'un transfert d'air menaçant, ne recommence à se jeter sur lui, Norton arriva dans son dos, et, d'un coup sec de la pointe de sa lance, l'expédia contre le mur, étourdi par le coup sur la tête.

Apparemment, il avait déjà servi le même traitement aux trois autres.

"Merci..." murmura Route.

"Je suis bon, hein ?" s'exclama Norton en s'inclinant comme devant des applaudissements imaginaires. Il avait l'air quelque peu ridicule, mais Route était forcé de reconnaître que le fait d'avoir démoli quatre gardes juste avant le rendait quand même plus classe que lui, par comparaison, ce qui était quelque peu vexant.

Le problème des gardes étant réglé, ils abordèrent le problème de l'escalier.

Après beaucoup de halètements et de pauses sur des paliers, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, où se trouvaient le laboratoire de Blaster, orné d'un sinistre panneau "Ne pas entrer", ainsi que sa chambre, ornée d'une plaquette rose avec des nounours indiquant "Occupé".

Comme aucun des deux n'était contrariant, et qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre.

A l'intérieur se tenait un homme grand et imposant, portant, bien sûr, la barbe noire hirsute et le visage ingrat qui étaient l'origine du mal.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ?"

"Nous soignerons tous ces gens que votre cruelle malédiction a touchés, que vous le vouliez ou non !" s'exclama Route. Et aussi Norton. En synchro. Ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

"Et croyez-vous que me tuer réglera le problème ?"

Non, certainement pas. Mais comme il n'était apparemment pas au courant pour les recherches alchimiques de la princesse, il fallait mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance encore un certain temps, et Route donna un coup de pied discret à Norton qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer posément, ou plutôt de façon enthousiaste, le connaissant.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" demanda Route pour meubler la conversation, au cas où le coup de pied n'aurait pas suffi.

Il était déjà persuadé qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à la réponse avant même de l'entendre, et le rire hystérique du sorcier ne fit que confirmer les choses.

"Ha ha ha ! Depuis mon enfance, on m'a toujours rejeté parce que j'étais laid ! Même cette barbe qui cache mon visage n'a rien arrangé ! Et maintenant - car personne ne pourra contenir ma malédiction, surtout quand mes armées de gardes marcheront sur le pays - tout le pays aura le même visage que moi ! Et dans quelques générations, toutes les statues d'hommes célèbres auront la même apparence que moi, et je serai vengé ! Et..."

Route s'abstint de dire que Norton avait battu sans peine l'armée de gardes du coin. Il ne fit pas remarquer non plus que ce discours était dit de façon tellement surjouée qu'il en était absolument ridicule. S'il avait connu quelques centaines d'autres méchants, il l'aurait aisément rangé dans le top 5 des méchants les plus ridicules, mais là, comme c'était son premier, cela ne signifiait pas grand chose.

Norton, lui, avait réagi de façon bien plus vive ; en quelques secondes, il avait abaissé sa lance. Avant que le sorcier ait pu baisser la main vers l'objet allongé, vert et orné d'enluminures d'un goût discutable qui se trouvait sur son bureau, il avait été projeté contre le mur, assommé.

Ils avaient gagné ! Norton sauta dans les bras de Route, et ils commencèrent à danser bêtement, pour célébrer leur victoire. Mais leur Quête n'était pas encore finie...

Route enfila les gants que sa mère lui avait laissés pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, saisit le rasoir qu'elle lui avait confié en lui demandant de rester présentable, et mit les poils de barbe coupés dans un grand sac, en faisant très attention à ne pas les toucher. Au cas où la malédiction serait en fait partie de lui. Il n'avait pas eu les détails, mais on ne savait jamais. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir suivi ses conseils, s'il se faisait contaminer.

"Au fait," demanda-t-il à Norton, "tu le placerais dans un top 5 de méchants les plus ridicules ?"

Norton sembla vaguement embarrassé. "Euh, tu veux dire sur le nombre de gens vraiment méchants que je connais, pas juste qui abandonnent leur chien au départ des vacances ?"

Apparemment, il était lui-même moins expérimenté qu'il en avait l'air, ce qui entraîna chez Route un élan de sympathie.

"Bon !" s'exclama Norton en recommençant à sautiller, "on va là où est la princesse, alors ?"

Route ne put que lui donner raison.

Les escaliers étaient beaucoup plus faciles à descendre qu'à monter. Il n'y avait pas d'autres gardes, et il fut tout aussi facile de retrouver Spybot et de retraverser la forêt - les monstres semblaient moins nombreux, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'un chevalier armé d'une lance devait être respecté.

Le lendemain (il fallait tout de même le temps de faire le trajet retour), le roi et la reine les accueillirent avec des pleurs de joie, et passèrent une annonce dans tout le royaume. Les gens affligés par la malédiction, des quatre coins du pays, accoururent au château pour se faire soigner. Mais avant tout, le roi ajouta les précieux poils de barbe à une des doses de la potion, celle qui était destinée à sa fille, et la versa précautionneusement dans sa bouche.

Rien ne se passa.

Le roi commença à regarder Route et Norton d'un air soupçonneux.

"Peut-être que ça met du temps à agir," suggéra Route, "ou bien..."

"Ou bien peut-être que vous vous êtes moqués de moi, que vous avez juste voulu blesser mon coeur de père et me rendre ridicule devant mon peuple !" tonna le roi.

"En fait, non." dit Route, soudainement très fataliste quant à l'issue de cette discussion.

"On n'y aurait pas pensé de toute façon !" s'exclama Norton. C'était sans doute vrai, mais ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

Le roi sembla méditer. "Bien. Je suppose que cela ne vous dérangera pas d'être gardés en sûreté jusqu'à ce que la potion agisse. J'espère sincèrement avoir à vous présenter mes excuses plus tard."

Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, des gardes - des gardes pris dans la section épargnée par la malédiction, car le roi, quoique de mauvaise humeur, n'était pas du genre sadique - les escortèrent jusqu'à une cellule raisonnablement propre, mais obscure.

"Je le savais, que ce plan était vachement trop compliqué." fit remarquer Norton.

"C'est pas juste !" criait Route aux gardes alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. "On est allés jusqu'au château noir ! On a affronté les bêtes sauvages et les gardes ! Si ça ne marche pas, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que la princesse s'est trompée dans ses dosages, c'est vrai, on ne saura jamais ! Ou bien..."

Il s'interrompit, et sembla réfléchir. Norton avait repéré un rat égaré dans un coin, et lui faisait de grands sourires accompagnés de petits gestes d'affection de la main.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !" s'exclama Route.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hum, je ne suis pas certain, mais ça pourrait être très important !"

Norton leva pensivement la tête. "Mais les murs ont l'air solides. Et les barreaux aussi."

"Si seulement j'avais un bout de métal, je pourrais tenter de crocheter cette serrure !" s'exclama Route, auquel des mois de voyage fauché avaient appris quelques expédients.

"Ah, tiens, je dois bien avoir une épingle à cheveux quelque part." Route fixa Norton d'un air quelque peu traumatisé. "Ben quoi ? Ca peut marcher, non ?"

Certainement, cela pouvait, et même si cela prit à Route un certain nombre de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent finalement dehors.

On entendait distinctement dehors la foule des malades en colère d'être venus pour rien.

"Il faut trouver les appartements du roi !" s'exclama Route. Malheureusement, ces couloirs étaient toujours aussi mystérieux quand on n'était pas guidé par un local, et ils tournèrent en rond pendant un certain temps, en évitant de temps en temps de justesse un garde qui passait, se plaquant contre un mur.

"Je dois absolument y arriver !" s'exclama Route. Cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup.

Il fut plus utile de penser à repérer les cris de la foule en colère comme une boussole. Ce n'était pas très clair, vu les lois de l'acoustique, mais cela pouvait au moins donner une direction approximative.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir que Route crut reconnaître de sa première visite, et il partit en courant, suivi par Norton qui n'avait toujours pas renoncé à lui faire confiance malgré les tours et les détours qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris. Ce n'était pas dans la direction qu'ils avaient l'intention de suivre, mais ils s'y précipitèrent quand même, renonçant à toute discrétion. Heureusement - ou malheureusement, d'après les inquiétudes secrètes de Route - tous les gardes qui étaient dans le coin et auraient pu se dresser sur leur chemin gisaient par terre, assommés, les barbus comme les autres.

Route et Norton entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, qui se trouvait être le laboratoire du roi, dans lequel il avait fini le presque-remède quelques heures plus tôt. Ou plutôt, probablement, le laboratoire de la princesse, si on en jugeait par les portraits de scientifiques accrochés au mur, qui semblaient, à quelques exceptions près, avoir été préselectionnés pour leur jeunesse et leur charme.

Entre les paillasses et les éprouvettes, deux hommes se battaient à l'épée. Ils avaient non seulement la même tête avec la même barbe hirsute maintenant familière, mais aussi la même taille, la même corpulence, et les mêmes vêtements royaux.

"Je ne comprends pas." fit honnêtement et joyeusement remarquer Norton.

"En fait, c'était son plan depuis le début !" s'exclama Route. "Il voulait profiter de la malédiction pour prendre la place du roi ! Celui que nous avons affronté n'est qu'un garde de plus qui jouait son rôle."

"C'est pour ça qu'il était si nul ?"

"Exactement ! Il a dû nous voir, s'enfuir par un ascenseur caché..." Tous deux eurent un mouvement de regret en pensant à cet ascenseur qui aurait pu leur éviter une marche éprouvante. "Et il a profité de l'annonce pour s'introduire dans le château, avec tous les malades qui cherchaient un remède. Son but est d'usurper le trône !"

"C'est super que tu l'aies deviné !" s'exclama Norton. Il leva sa lance. "Il nous suffit d'aller aider le vrai roi ! Euh, au fait, c'est lequel ?"

"C'est bien le problème." soupira Route. "On dirait que finalement, nous sommes arrivés trop tard..."

Les deux homme semblaient de force égale, et il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour empêcher le combat de suivre son cours... ah, si, peut-être !

"Que celui d'entre vous qui est le vrai roi jette son épée !" tonna Route. "Si l'un d'entre vous ne cesse pas le combat, mon ami ici présent le pourfend sur l'heure, et si aucun des deux... he bien, il pourfend les deux !"

Les deux hommes jettèrent un oeil à Norton qui secouait gaiement sa lance, et décidèrent de jeter tous les deux leurs épées. Route en fut plutôt satisfait. Tout se passait comme il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas pensé trouver la vérité dès cette étape-là.

"J'espère sincèrement avoir à vous présenter mes excuses plus tard." dit-il aux deux hommes, guettant une lueur de connivence dans le regard.

Malheureusement, les deux hommes lui firent tous les deux une sorte de clin d'oeil.

Allons bon. Il était impossible qu'il y ait deux rois. Le sorcier était-il un excellent acteur ? Ou pire, avait-il des sorts de lecture de pensée qui lui permettaient de jouer le roi parfaitement ? Il allait falloir jouer finement.

Soigneusement protégé par ses gants, Route ligota les deux hommes qui clamaient être le vrai roi sur le même ton, toujours sous la surveillance de Norton.

Il demanda à son ami : "Peux-tu aller chercher deux malades à l'entrée ?" Puis, saisi d'un brusque soupçon sur la configuration des lieux. "Enfin, plutôt de réveiller un garde pour qu'il y aille. Tiens, ça c'est de l'eau distillée, selon les indications. Je pense que ça sera parfait pour leur jeter sur la tête pour qu'ils se réveillent."

Norton accomplit avec enthousiasme la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée, pendant que Route vérifiait que tout était prêt. Oui, c'était bien le chaudron dans lequel le roi avait pris la potion incomplète tout à l'heure...

Quand les deux malades, qui râlaient toujours un peu (mais pas autant que ceux qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés) arrivèrent, Route leur tendit à chacun une dose de potion, qu'ils burent d'un trait.

Immédiatement, le visage de l'un d'entre eux commença à se modifier, pour prendre la forme de celui d'un robuste paysan, moustachu, mais sans la moindre trace de barbe.

Il n'arriva rien de tel à l'autre, et, passant les mains sur son visage et reconnaissant que rien n'avait changé, elle se mit à se plaindre, très fort.

Route tâcha de lui expliquer qu'elle s'était elle-même proposée comme cobaye, et que grâce à elle un complot contre la famille royale avait été démasqué, puis qu'ils allaient bientôt distibuer d'autres doses du vrai remède et qu'elle en aurait, mais rien ne pouvait la faire taire, sauf quand Route lui annonça que si elle ne cessait pas de crier, Norton lui taperait dessus.

(Ce qui était probablement faux. Il n'imaginait pas son ami chevalier frapper une femme, même barbue et hystérique. Mais heureusement, Norton ne l'écoutait pas assez pour démentir.)

Alors, Route se tourna solennellement vers celui des deux hommes dont la barbe n'avait pas de vertu curative, et trancha ses liens. "Comme je l'avais prévu, je vous présente mes excuses, votre Majesté."

Le souverain eut un sourire. "C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire. La situation aurait pu tourner dramatiquement sans votre aide."

"Et celle de mon ami, et les talents d'alchimiste de votre fille." Route se sentait en veine de politesses, et comme cela ne durerait certainement pas longtemps, il en profita pour soulever les questions importantes. "D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle prenne le remède, et puis vous aussi, et puis tous les gens qui se plaignent devant la porte."

"Très certainement, et mon épouse aussi !"

Route s'approcha du sorcier Blaster avec un sourire diabolique et des ciseaux, et commença à se servir.

La première portion de remède fut pour le roi, qui se trouva être barbu dans la vraie vie aussi, mais de façon beaucoup plus soignée, comme il est bon que soient les rois, et avec un visage beaucoup plus élégant.

la deuxième dose fut pour la femme que Norton surveillait, et dont Route avait bien envie de se débarrasser. Mais dès que la troisième et la quatrième furent prêtes, le roi appela sa femme et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa fille.

Encore une fois, le roi versa les quelques gouttes dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais cette fois, l'effet fut immédiat : à peine avait-elle avalé le remède que ses joues redevinrent fraîches et douces, ses cheveux blonds et fins. Elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un regard bleu tendre.

"Alors c'est elle la princesse qu'on a sauvée !" s'exclama Norton à retardement.

La princesse Ada sauta sur ses pieds, regardant le visage de ses parents. "Vous avez réussi ! Quelle joie !" Puis, après de brèves mais touchantes embrassades, elle demanda "Comment cela s'est-t-il passé ? Qui a risqué sa vie pour compléter la potion ?"

Le roi lui désigna Route et Norton, auxquels elle fit un grand sourire timide, en penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

"Et si ce n'était que ça !" s'exclama la roi enthousiaste. "Ils nous ont sauvés de plus d'une façon !"

Il lui raconta les plans démoniaques du sorcier Blaster, et la façon dont il avait contaminé tout le pays juste dans le but de devenir roi. La princesse eut un moment d'hésitation. Se fit répéter un détail.

"Une évolution de l'épidémie si rapide ! Ce n'est pas possible, je n'aurai jamais assez d'antidote, et tous ces pauvres gens qui attendent ! Il faut que j'aille en synthétiser."

Elle quitta sa chambre à toutes jambes, et si Route n'avait pas eu la certitude que c'était une douce et admirable princesse juste motivée par le bien-être de son peuple, il aurait pu garantir que l'idée même de retourner à ses tables d'alchimie la faisait glousser doucement.

Bien sûr, les autres la suivirent, car même s'il n'y avait pas assez de précurseur de l'antidote, il en restait quand même un grand chaudron, et il était temps de le distribuer.

Ce fut une après-midi bien occupée. La princesse était affairée à se éprouvettes en fredonnant un air joyeux, pendant que le roi, la reine, Norton et Route y mélangeaient les poils de barbe, et que les premiers gardes guéris allaient les distribuer à la foule.

Route avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas partager la joie générale. Ou du moins, pas entièrement. Bien sûr, il avait enfin rencontré l'Aventure de la plus agréable façon, le royaume était sauvé, il avait un nouvel ami, la princesse se portait merveilleusement bien et était encore plus belle que son portrait... et c'est sur les deux derniers points qu'il y avait un problème, maintenant qu'on pouvait cesser de penser aux dangers pressants. Parce que, de quelque façon que le problème se présentait dans sa tête, il y avait une seule princesse pour deux. Et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit Norton l'élu. Après tout, c'était lui qui savait se battre, c'était lui qui était en train de déborder de bonne humeur, et puis il était assez séduisant dans son genre, avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de la princesse, Route était forcé de le constater. Et même si par hasard Route était choisi, bien sûr ça serait mieux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir Norton déprimer. Cela lui serait très mal allé.

Enfin, la princesse frappa dans ses mains, s'étira, et annonça "J'ai terminé ! Il devrait y en avoir assez pour tout le monde, et même un peu plus !"

Le roi énonça solennellement "Nous avons donc maintenant le temps de nous occuper d'une douloureuse question..."

Ca y est, lui aussi avait constaté le problème, s'exclama Route intérieusement, rongé par l'inquiétude.

"Qu'allons-nous faire du magicien Blaster ? Je suis opposé à la peine de mort, mais il serait inhumain de le maintenir emprisonné toute sa vie. Et il est trop dangereux pour le laisser en liberté..."

Ah non. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas le même sens des priorités.

"Lui ?" La princesse dérangea le mage barbu qui avait fait tant de mal à elle et à son peuple, toujours ligoté et même vaguement endormi, du bout de sa chaussure, un peu mesquinement peut-être. "Je pense qu'il peut s'en aller tranquillement..."

Route la regarda comme si elle venait de mettre son entonnoir sur la tête, et heureusement, sur ce coup-là, il n'était pas seul. La princesse continua, toujours calmement.

"Après tout, on n'est pas coupable de ce qu'on n'a pas fait consciemment, n'est-ce pas ? Et il semblerait que tout à l'heure, quelques gouttes de philtre d'oubli lui soient tombées par hasard dans la bouche..."

"Qui suis-je ?" demanda Blaster en baillant, quand la princesse eut fini de le réveiller.

Ada eut une petite moue adorable. "Peut-être que le philtre en question était un peu surdosé..."

Route, qui venait de constater que selon ses critères la princesse était non seulement incroyablement belle, mais aussi intelligente et à la fois généreuse et rusée, n'y put plus tenir. Se mettant à genoux, il déclara "Princesse, je serais extrêmement honoré et heureux si vous m'accordiez votre main."

Le roi et la reine semblaient surpris, mais souriaient. Blaster semblait se demander qui étaient ces jeunes gens qui se faisaient des déclarations d'amour devant lui, et pourquoi était-il ligoté, au fait ? Norton, lui, les regardait d'un air surpris, mais il était impossible à Route de savoir s'il prenait ça pour une douloureuse trahison, n'avait pas compris la question, ou n'importe quel intermédiaire.

La princesse semblait vouloir le savoir aussi, car elle demanda à Norton "Et vous, mon autre sauveur, avez-vous les mêmes sentiments ?"

Le coeur de Route sombra très, très profond. Bien sûr, elle préférait son ami. S'il répondait par la négative, peut-être l'accepterait-elle comme solution de secours ? Elle n'avait pas encore dit non, après tout. Mais c'était un faible espoir, (sans mentionner un peu vexant aussi). Norton semblait aussi sensible aux charmes de la jeune fille que lui.

D'ailleurs, il répondit : "Princesse, il est certain que je vous aime beaucoup."

"C'est merveilleux !" s'exclama la jeune fille. Puis, s'adressant à son père : "Je pense que vous ne verriez pas l'inconvénients à ce que je les épouse tous les deux ?"

"Mais bien sûr que non, ma fille ! Nous en serions extrêmement heureux ! Si bien sûr, ils y consentent."

Route eut l'impression que le monde venait d'être changé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre. "Attendez, attendez ! Temps mort ! Vous parlez de quoi, là ?"

A l'expression de Norton, Route comprit qu'il partageait la même incompréhension, ce qui était rassurant, quoique un peu humiliant.

"Tu vois, ma fille..." expliqua la reine, "tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes coutumes que nous."

"Quelles coutumes ?" demanda encore Route.

"Ici, si tout le monde est d'accord, on peut se marier à autant de personnes qu'on veut. Bien sûr, il faut que chacun des membres de l'alliance échange des voeux avec chacun des autres, mais..."

"Et, euh, ça ne risque pas de poser des problèmes de succession, tout ça ?"

"Quels problèmes ?" demanda le roi, très légèrement surpris. "Ma fille héritera du trône, et ensuite l'aîné de ses enfants..."

Bien sûr. Différences culturelles.

"Alors ?" demanda la princesse dont la voix tremblait peut-être un peu, "vous seriez d'accord ?"

Pour ce qu'il comprenait des sentiments de son ami et des siens, Route jugea que c'était une très bonne idée de prendre les deux à la fois dans ses bras et d'embrasser un peu à l'aveugle.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Les différences culturelles avaient du bon, parfois, et même beaucoup de bon. Route se laissa aller à la joie de la fin heureuse, en essayant de ne pas se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer la chose à sa mère.

(Même si il était certain que "J'épouse une princesse étrangère, selon un rituel local assez particulier." rendrait mieux que "J'épouse un type que j'ai rencontré par MSN, et aussi une fille, qui était barbue quand je l'ai rencontrée, mais plus maintenant.")

Blaster cligna des yeux et se demanda dans quel univers étrange il avait atterri, et si quelqu'un allait être assez poli pour le détacher, s'il vous plait.

Heureusement, la reine y pensa avant la nuit.

On dit que plus tard, il refit sa vie, et gagna une certaine notoriété en tant que graveur sur bois et éleveur de chèvres.

Entre temps, des envoyés étaient allés porter le remède partout dans les campagnes reculées, et tout le monde en fut très heureux, sauf ceux dont les femmes étaient vraiment très, très laides et les dirigeants d'entreprise de fabrication de brosses à poil dur.

Le mariage de Route, Norton et la princesse Ada fut célébré en grande pompe. Bien sûr, la fée MSN fut invitée, ainsi que le grand sage Man, et toutes les familles de nos trois héros ; tout le pays se réjouit de leur bonheur.

(Certains disent que la princesse Ada avait préparé des cocktails au philtre d'euphorie pour tout étranger qui aurait eu l'idée de protester contre les particularités des rituels locaux et de gacher la fête. Mais ce sont des médisants.)

J'y étais ! et il y eut suffisamment de délicieuse nourriture et de bonheur pour tout le monde et le reste. Cela fait des années et des années, mais il doit m'en rester un peu en réserve dans mon placard. Surtout le bonheur ; quand il est de cette qualité, cela ne s'épuise pas.


End file.
